How I wish (writing comp entry)
My Entry... Not so good, but I tried. Sooo... here it goes. START To be free from this prison is what I have wanted ever since. I have cursed myself for having this unusual part on my body. I have wished every night, every time the underwater star passes by; to give me the wish I have been wishing for. Everyday I visit the island near our kingdom, I feel jealous of the teenage kids dancing together, playing together and running together. I just wish I can be like them. I just wish I can dance and play and run with my own two little feet. That is all what I want. It is the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star. I am Triton, a prince of this kingdom, but even though I am the son of the king and the queen of the sea, Poseidon and Amphitrite, I am not happy. I am not contented with these royalties. I don’t even want to live in this golden palace under the sea; I would rather live in a cheap house on land. What I only like being a merman is me being an Hermes of the sea. By being a messenger, I can travel around and do whatever I want on sea. I am updated on everything. On wars, crisis, celebrations. In other words, I know everything happening under or even above the sea. I even know the ambush plan of my half-brother, Percy Jackson, and his friend on the ship of the titan Kronos, the Princess Andromeda. Even though I wanted to help my dad on the war against Oceanus, he has ordered me to watch my brother if something bad happens. I guess I could not blame him; this Percy Jackson is an amateur in battle. He was immediately defeated. If it weren’t for me, he would surely die. But I am only ordered to save him, not his friend so I left muscle-guy drowning under the sea. I carried Percy and immediately brought him to our infirmary. The day he woke up, I looked at his feet. I wanted those. I wish I can just be a demigod instead of an immortal merman. He looked at me and I realized we have the same eye color, I guess it’s one of those little things we can get from dad. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Unlike what my mom has told me, he is friendly. The war is getting worse and my dad ordered me to help the warriors outside. Percy wanted to help in battle but my dad ordered him to go back to his camp and tell Chiron to tell him the great prophecy. I have no idea what they are talking about so I waved goodbye at Percy and looked at his precious feet for the last time. I prepared for the battle, got my weapon and emerged in battle. ... It has been how many years since I wished for the last time, 5 years? 10 years? Maybe 20 even? I looked at my golden tail and sighed. I stopped wishing when I became king of the sea. My father retired and stayed in Olympus. My mother died during the battle against Oceanus. I went out of my room and looked at my kingdom. It has been renewed and been made earthly. We have gathered species from above with the help of Finnick O. Jackson, the son of Percy, and made it our own. I looked at my daughter, Ariel. Every now and then she visits me in my kingdom, but as of today she is living with a mortal and can transform into a human or a mermaid whenever she wants to. Even though I have not received my wish, I am still happy for my daughter, at least she got hers and she is happy. So today I am the king and I am preparing for the next great battle against the human pollution. “This is going to be the end of either ours or theirs.” I said and I heard an explosion of the dynamite nearby. END